Altenive ending to TESB
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: Han escaped Bespin without getting frozen but their not out of the woods yet, their in bigger trouble then they thought )Crappy summary)


Movie: Star wars  
Main characters in tihs story: Luke, Leia, Han.  
Takes place:ESB  
Plot: Han managed to escape Bespin without getting frozen  
Warning: It is NOT accurate to the movie but it's fanfiction I'm allowed to unleash my imagination.

Han's POV  
I sighed as we slowly make it far away from Bespin "That was hell." I said to no one in particular as I focused more on flying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all this." Lando who was standing behind fur ball's chair said. I didn't say anything and neither did Leai who was standing behind me.

"Well I think we lost them." I said and I could've sworn I heard Leai mumble 'Luke'

"Turn the ship around!"

"What? Are you crazy? Their ships are back there." Lando yelled

"I know where Luke is! Han please ."

But before she even said the last word I was already turning this thing around.

Lando gave us a look like we were crazy. He was the crazy one if he thought I wasn't going to go back for Luke, as much as I hate to admit I cared for him and the princess deeply, I would never admit it but I'd take a bullet for either one.

"There's someone up there." I pointed out as we slowly made it back.

"It's Luke, get under him, carefully." Leia ordered

"Lando take the controls." I said getting up and leaving the cockpit "I'll get him." I made my way to the ships hatch and wanted as the doors opened slowly and what felt like forever the last one opened.

Luke looked down before letting go and dropping, I caught him and couldn't help but gasp at the sight, sure he had bruises and scraps on him, I'm use to seeing him like that but what really made me gasp was the fact that his right arm ended at his forearm. "Hang in there Kid." I whisper as we made it back down slowly.

When we were making our way to the med bunk the door opened and Leia came out and ran over to Luke, hugging him tightly and he hugged her back as best he could. Leaving the kid in Leia's care I ran back to the cockpit and grumbled as the ship shock slightly, we were getting shot at by those stupid imperial cruisers.

"Their gaining on us!" Lando yelled

"I can see that! We need to make the jump to light speed!" I yelled back and I heard the the door open up behind me, it was Leia. And of course with our Luck the hyper drive is busted

"I had my men work on it! It's not my fault." Lando said and leia let out a sigh as she let her self fall backwards into the wall using it as support .. This isn't good

"Ben why didn't you tell me.." I hear the kids scratchy exhausted voice behind, I quickly looked and saw him standing behind my chair.

Before I could say anything however the ship made the jump to light speed..But how?

"Luke." I got up not caring how the hyper drive got fixed "Come on." I grabbed his good arm and looked over my shoulder "Lando, Chewie, take over." And without looking back me and Leia exited.

We got him back into bed, and of course he fought back. The kid can be real stubborn sometimes! But it was easy to over power him when he's in this condition.

"He finally fell asleep." Leia noted while cleaning the cuts on his face.

"He's in shock, we need to get to a medcenter quick."

"How far is the nearest?" She tor her eye's off Luke to look at me.

"Not far, ten minutes tops."

She nodded and to our surprise Luke stirred a bit before saying "Ben why didn't you tell me."

That is all he said since we found him, what ever that monster did he had to of traumatize the poor kid.

"We're almost there." Lando said as he walked in.

I looked over at Luke "Alright Kid, time to get you all fixed up."

When the ship arrived I walked over to the farm boy and ran my hand threw my hair "Ready, kid?"

"You need help carrying him?" Lando asked.

I didn't reply, I put one arm under his upper back and the other under his legs "No he's not that heavy." and with that we made inside the center.

We been waiting for over an hour and still no report on Luke. Leai had finally fallen asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. Chewie and Lando stayed inside the ship while we waited for someone to give us any news.

"Are you here for Luke?" A droid asked, finally

I shook my shoulder a little to wake Leia "Huh?" She lifted her head and noticed the droid "How is he doing?"

"Good, he's going to be just fine, he actually is getting his new hand put on right now,if you would like to see him then follow me."

We got up more than eager to see our friend. When we got there he was sitting in up in bed and was watching the droid set up his new hand. He still had a few cuts on his face but at least he looked better then he did hours ago.

"Hey kid, you really have to stop doing this to me you know." I crossed my hands and walked over to him trying to look serious but failed as a smirk formed on my face

He smiled back at me "Sorry guy's..." His voice sounded warn out.

"We're just glad to see you looking better." Leia smiled as she took his good hand in hers.

Seeing the kid looking so injured and helpless made me feel a little overprotective of him and the way Leia is looking at him I can tell she is too. When she kissed him back on Hoth I felt a little jealous but the way she's looking at him now isn't the way you would look at someone as if you were in love but in a sibling love way.

"Thanks guys." He gave us both another smile before going back to watching the droid.

"So, I thought you were training with some Jedi master? " asked wondering how and why he ended up on Bespin

"I was but I left training early..."

"Why?" The princess asked

"B-Beacuse I had a vision and y-you and Han were in pain he was torching you guys and I wasn't going to rick your lives for some Jedi training."

Leia smiled and rubbed his hand lightly but neither of us said anything

I put my hand on Leia's shoulder "Hey, can I talk to you out there?" I motioned my head towards the door.

"Sure." She got up and kissed Luke on the forehead "I'll be back." He nodded and we made our way out of Luke's room. "What?"

"I think we should lay low for a bit, the kid needs to recover and I need to figure out what I'm going to do about blubber slug."

"Yeah, I agree and don't worry about Jaba me and Luke wont let him-" I cut her off

"Luke? He can't even take care of himself! He came to rescues us and we ended up rescuing him."

**Luke's POV**  
I sighed as I closed the door all the way,the droid was done and my hand was now functional. I walked over to the window and looked out it 'Han may be right, what kind of Jedi am I? I'm the son monster, and I can't even take care of myself' My thoughts were broken when Leia and Han walked back in.  
"Hey, hows the new hand?" Han asked

I just shrugged not even turning around

"Where going to spend a few days here then we'll map out where to go next." Leai said walking over to me.

"Maybe you should find someone else to go with you."

"What do you mean Kid?" Han asked as I turned around to face him.

"You should find someone who can take care of them self's because according to you I can't do that." I walked past him and left the room, making my way down the hall/

"Luke!" It was Han and he was right behind me.

"No, you're right Han." I kept walking down the hall hoping he would give up.

"No." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around "I'm sorry you heard that, I didn't mean it I'm just under a lot of stress right now and I'm sorry."

I looked at the ground and I must of looked so pathetic to Han at this moment "Some Jedi I am." I said just bellow a whisper

Han didn't say anything he just hugged me and sighed, I hugged back, honestly I wasn't even mad at him, I was mad at myself.

"Kid... You're a great Jedi and I know when we first met I didn't believe in any of that but it did take a lot of guts to go up against a sith lord and risk your life to save your friends and if that doesn't make you a Jedi well it makes you hero and a really good friend."

I smiled widly as we broke the hug "Thanks,Han that means a lot."

"Yeah, just don't tell fur ball or Lando I'm going all soft."

I laughed a little "You have my word." I said with a yawn

"Come on, you've had rough day." The ex smuggler said as we made our way back to my room.

When we got back to the room Leia hugged me then walked over to Han and punched him in the shoulder

"Oww! What was that for your worship?"

I laughed as she just glared at him, these two are always at it. "Laugh it up, farm boy." He looked at me then back at Leia

"You know what it was for."

I got into bed and laid down and I think I must of doze of because when I opened my eyes again Leia and Han weren't there, they must of went to the falcon and slept there or something. "Han? Leia?" I called out anyways.

"Right here junior." Han said emerging from the bathroom. "Leia went to bed but she didn't want you waking up here alone so here I am." He took a seat by my bed and as if he was reading my mind "I got some sleep earlier,don't worry."

I nodded "Thanks Han."

"No need to thank me all the time, kid."

"Right."

"Just go back to sleep, you need it."

I didn't even argue with him, I fell asleep once my eye's closed. When I woke up it was Leia sitting in the chair

"Morning Luke."

"Morning." I said with a yawn "Is Han sleeping?"

"No, he's talking with Lando, How are feeling?"

"Better, a lot better, I think we should leave today." I said as I got up

"Alright, you look well enough so why not." She stood "I'll meet you in the ship."

I nodded as I headed to bathroom and got dressed. Before heading to the ship I said my thanks to the med droid and made my way to the ship.

"Luke? Get ready we have to go now!" Han yelled before I even took a step in the ship

"Why?" I asked hurrying inside

"That stupid bounty hunter followed us."


End file.
